Leave her alone, Baka!
by Neko-Fir
Summary: It's a proven cliche story that works, throw two enemies together, and they'll hit it off like bunnies. But when you add a gruesome past and a literally hardheaded hanyou well then its tolerance in the making. Tolerance, and maybe some love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Silly cat, of COURSE i don't own Inuyasha!

in the wonderful, blessed words of bug's bunny: "Let's start the show, this is it!"

Or something like that.

* * *

**A young teenager huffed along dark street, oblivious to the dark surroundings and rushing quickly along the side walk as cars roared past her, occaisionally beeping at her.** She couldn't tell if it was anger or infatuation. Her long raven hair was tied up in ponytail which swooped about her back as she rushed along and she wore a fancy dress that glittered beneath the warm glow of the streetlights. She muttered furiously and stopped at steps up to a shrine. She ran up and stopped at the top to catch her breath and ran up to a house and rapped smartly on the pink door. Awhile later, a young teenage girl wearing pajamas that were spotted with pictures of kitties opened the door.

"Oh hey Kagome." The girl greeted. "What are you doing here this late in the night?" She ruffled her hair and looked outside. "The party was over such a long time ago! What do you want?-"

"WHAT DO I WANT?" Kagome interrupted angrily. "OH GEEZ, SANGO, WHAT WAS WITH:

_'I want to be alone' _WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THE PARTY WITH A BUNCH OF GUYS DEMANDING WHERE YOU'D GONE."

Sango took this moment to yawn, rather bored as her friend continued rambling.

"AND I'D HAD TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR YOU! NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DROVE MY CAR AWAY." Kagome paused to take a breath, and then continued. "YOU LEFT ME STANDING AT THE DOORSTEPS OF AN INSOLATED MANSION 3 MILES FROM ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE! I HAD TO FUCKING WALK BACK IN _THESE_!" Kagome gestured angrily at her high heels.

Sango looked at Kagome sleepily and smiled innocently. She looked at her fuming friend, drenched in rain from head to foot and her expensive dress ruined and stained with mud. "Well, I'm sorry, but I was tired."

"Well I bet you most certainly your little pretty heels you were." Kagome spat.

"You could've just asked for a ride."

There was a long pause before Kagome managed to retort, "Well, if _everyone_ were as smart as you, there wouldn't be any use for people like me, would there?!"

"Smart, Kagome. Deeming yourself an idiot will most certainly help you win this argument."

"And there's nothing you can do to make me feel better." Interrupted Kagome harshly.

Sango peeped outside. "Kami, its freezing out here."

"I kinda realised _that, _seeing as I did walk home."

"Well, come in and I'll make you a nice steaming cup of-"

Kagome glared angrily at Sango.

"- hot chocolate."

Suddenly, like the sun shone through Kagome's face, she brightened up and perked up like a daisy, "Hot chocolate? Gee, that'll be great. Its so cold out here." She stepped inside and Sango closed the door behind her. Both girls headed into the kitchen.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the pathway as students trudged along to a large mahogany building. It was labeled the 'birthplace of the wonder of education', but everyone knew and decided against it. Actually, it was more like _half_ of the school population, assuming that the other half were busy stuffing their heads with drugs and smashing cars into one another and tattooing their arms with "hot mama". But of course, that's just life. But here, however, we have Kagome, who is neither a drug-doer or a criminal, instead, we have the average preppy little avid participant of "Pessismists, Our world is going into a small hole in the middle of nowhere."

"I hate this place." Kagome muttered as she approached the school doors.

"Well, for a straight A student; you don't seem to loathe it _that _much." Came a voice piping up from behind Kagome. Kagome spun around and rolled her eyes at Sango who stopped beside her. She grasped Kagome's shoulder in her left hand and waved her right hand over the high school in an overdoing manner. "It's not SO bad, isn't it?"

"It is, and I'm so glad this is our graduating." Kagome swiped out a pair of dark sunglasses from her pocket a rubbed it vigirously with her sleeve. "Now I can go to Harvard, get a job, and become an old maid."

"Kagome, you're so silly. You can't go to Harvard and end up a maid!" Sango said soothingly.

It was then that Kagome decided to change the topic.

"I hate guys too." Cried the gloomypuss.

Sango nodded and tried to go with Kagome's alarmingly blunt flow and sighed, "Kagome. You don't mind the fact that I'm going out with Miroku; do you?" In a moment of awkward silence, Kagome turned to Sango with a smile spread across her face.

"Of _course_ not Sango! You go ahead and get married, and have children." She tweaked Sango's nose playfully, "Just remember to make old maid Kagome an auntie and I'll be happy."

Sango giggled as the school bell rang and Kagome gave Sango a forced/fake animated smile before both girls heading in to big building that was Kagome's hell.

"Another day in hell, Sango." Kagome mumbled to Sango but was bluntly ignored when Sango caught sight of her boyfriend wandering around the halls.

_Please Sango, don't draw attention to us, please don't draw attention to us..._

Sango waved.

_Oh shit._

She watched Miroku catch sight of Sango, and wander slowly towards her. Following him, was his best friend Inuyasha, one whom Kagome had long deemed a fiend, espeically since they used to be friends.Kagome sighed, Inuyasha had long since given up trying to get her to develope an infatuation on her, an infatuation that many other girls had developed.

Kagome was abruptly knocked out by her thoughts when she felt an arm slide around hers. She blinked, only to see Inuyasha grinning insanely (like a mad cow!) at her. Then, a second later, she had snatched her arm out of his grasp and before he could even react, he had a searing pain in his...

"God, Kagome. You're making this hard."

Kagome glared at him as she subconsciously ran her fingers over her hair. "I know, right? I should totally just get on my knees right now and slobber all over your feet!" She bit angrily on her lip, "Y'know what? For good measure, why don't I just lick your shoes clean for you? Or maybe I'll just hang all over your arm like just another slut---"

"--Am not a slut!" Came the protest from all the girls within earshot.

Kagome blinked, and then pulled Sango away, dragging her away from groveling Miroku, who now had a rather perverted-twisted look about him that Kagome did not like.

"Like I was saying earlier, Sango: Welcome to Hell, Population: A million and one."

"Pfh, Kagome. You're so optimistic."

"I know, right? The world should so totally come and slam my face into the cement for the good ol' optimistic fun!"

But little did Kagome know, that her wish were soon to come true.

* * *

**A/N** Don't question my motives, I have a computer, and it's sharp.

And yes, Kagome IS a "mylifesucksohlookthere'sacow" teenager.

I love cliches, don't you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dishhhhhhhclaimer: you can't make me sayyyyyyy it! you CAN'T MAKE ME SAYYYYYYYYY IT!**

**A/N **READ IT PLEASE! begs and review as plentyfully as you like!

Oh wit da show and all that other blah blah blahz... > ;.

* * *

**Last time when we left off...**

Kagome gasped, "He's looking for his new victim," She the caught sight of Inuyasha looking straight at her...flirtingly, if not.

Sango looked at the blank expression on Kagome's face, She laughed girlishly. "And its you."

**Da wonderiful next chapter:**

Kagome watched Sango run up to Miroku and loop her arms around his neck. Imediately, Miroku's grin turned lopsided and his hand went to support Sango's...

**SLAP! **

Kagome winced, poor Miroku. He still stood frozen with a perverted smirk on his face and a red handprint. Kagome watched as Sango huff away and Miroku; watching his girlfriend run away, ran after her. Kagome sighed, no chance Sango walking to class with Kagome today. Just as she was turning away, she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes.

"What's the matter _Hi-gu-ra-shi_?"

Kagome whirled around and glared at Inuyasha, standing with his pose crowding around her. Inuyasha smirked and the group closed in on Kagome.

Dammit, she was outnumbered. Kagome smiled playfull and with her finger itched Inuyasha closer. Inuyasha smirked, this was easier than he thought it would be. He leaned closer and Kagome leaned her weight on her left leg and swung around, her heavy backpack; equal to a few tones, flying upwards and smacking Inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha went down quicker than Miroku.

Kagome leaned down and the panting Inuyasha, fake concern on her face and said in a loud sympathetic voice, "Oh Inuyasha, are you alright? I'm so sorry." Kagome leaned closer and hissed to Inuyasha. "Don't _mess _with me _Ta-ka-shi._" She stood up and smirked the same way Inuyasha had earlier. The group, plus a number of Inu-fan girls had crowded around; inspecting the damage. Kagome sniffed and walked in the opossite direction.

* * *

Kagome sighed, three classes had past and so far, Inuyasha had not attempted to assault her in any way. Kagome gulped and headed to Creative Arts, she gulped; a class Inuyasha was also in. She walked in the door, noticing Inuyasha and his gang smirking at her in their seats. She cursed herself for arriving so early and walked to her seat. The one to the right of Inuyasha, in front of Miroku, and to the left of a boy named Shippo, and behind a tall boy named Hakaku. Dammit, she was cornered. She sat down in her seat and sighed, crossing her arms and casting her eyes downward. It was getting annoying, She could clearly sense Miroku was really nervous behind her, something that Kagome could use to her own advantage; his aura was telling her that. She whirled around and faced Miroku.

"Couldn't get Sango back?" She asked in a fake voice. Miroku looked at her.

"You know I'm not allowed in the girl's bathroom."

"I heard she called in sick, Houshi-san."

Miroku glared at her and smiled, "Can you please drop a few nice words for me Higurashi? Please?"

A word that he hardly used.

Inuyasha smirked, "Your so pathetic Mir." He leaned forward and rested his arm on Kagome's arm. "You don't know how to _charm girls._" He whispered into Kagome ear. "You can't escape, pretty."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and moved away from Inuyasha, only to bump right into Kouga. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't you _dare _put your arms around me Hiro."

Kouga froze with his arms in the air, Inuyasha frowned; Kagome's senses were better than some Youkai's. And she wasn't a Youkai.

"Okay, okay! Break it up! I'm here to start the lesson!" A young woman walked into the room, she glared at Inuyasha; who looked shocked at her. "I'm Rin, your new Creative Arts teacher."

Kagome faced forward, something about this woman was familiar, very familiar.

* * *

**A/N Humm de dumpity! I hope you wike it!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Bee**

**(Psssssssssssht, REVIEW!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Leave her alone, Baka.**

**Summary: **She, most beautiful; had only a heart full of hatred. He, the popular playboy; wanted another fling. He won't admit that she's the one girl he could never have. So he doesn't give up until they're both in too deep, in love.

**Rating: **T (Might change to M, cause its odd that high school kids don't swear, (espeically Inuyasha) but no lemons.)

**Romance/Agnst**

**Couples: **Kag/Inu, San/Mir

**Disclaimer: **sighs I don't own Inuyasha, they belong in the rightful posession of Rumiko Takahashi. sighs Alright lawyers, break it up!

**A/N: YAY! you reviewers so FRIGGIN FRIGGIN FRIGGIN ROCK. Lmao. You soooooo da best. I can't believe I'm being like this...snarls I guess its those reviews that says they lub my fic that makes me really excited. And Inuyasha guy bashing rocks, espeically when they're low-down losers like in my fic. well, the anime Inuyasha and co. are slightly better. **

** Don't ditch me reviewers. cries And does that cheesy "if you try, you win" motto mean I suck? I hope not. Although that chapter DID suck.  
**

In the immortal words of Bugs Bunny: "Lets start the show this is it."

Or something like that.

P.S I'm making this a Kikyo plus fic, cause I'm tired of Kikyo-annoying person this, and Kikyo annoying-Inuyasha-stealer that. **no one **will be trying to steal Inuyasha in this fic (except the whole high school) Only, there will be people out to steal Kagome and Kill Inuyasha. bwaha and Fluffy won't be mean and cold.

now we start the show...This is it. "Feh"

* * *

Last time, when we left off...

"Okay, okay! Break it up! I'm here to start the lesson!" A young woman walked into the room, she glared at Inuyasha; who looked shocked at her. "I'm Rin, your new Creative Arts teacher."

Kagome faced forward, something about this woman was familiar, very familiar.

Chpt 3 - Oh horrid, horrid reunions.  


Kagome stared awkwardly at Rin. She was SURE she knew this woman. Kagome scanned her memory for any memory of meeting this woman.

"Think, think, thhhhiiiinnnkkkk..." Kagome murmured to herself as she roughly tapped her forehead, but all she could think about was that big annoying blob of Hanyou. "Dammit Inuyasha, get the hell outta my friggin brain!"

"Hmm? Kagome? Did you say Inuyasha?" Kagome was instantly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Rin, who was; and the whole class, was staring intently at her... Kagome had apparently missed something. She glared at Inuyasha, who leaned back in his chair and smirking at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Damn, its so annoying when he does that." Kagome muttered under her breath and looked back at Rin, who was apparently waiting for her answer.

"Umm...what?" Kagome smiled dumbly, if she could; she'd have to stall time.

Rin smiled, "Don't stall Kagome...is it an yes, or a no?"

Kagome thought quickly, this was an 50/50 question; there was a chance... "Err...yes?" For some strange reason, almost all the girls sighed...Dammit, the question was wrong. Rin's smile flew wider and she walked back to the chalkboard and pointed at some names:

"That settles it, for our next long project; the partners are...Eri Tamahatchi with Roi Hiragotsu, Eli Magashimi with Sakura Hiroshima...

Kagome's eyes went blank, and so did her brain...She froze until Rin came to the last partners...Kagome closed her eyes,

"...And Kagome Higurashi with Inuyasha Takashi." The class quietly looked over at Kagome, who was sitting straight backed, and her eyelids shut tight. They waited for a few silent moments for Kagome's reaction. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, but the smirk was quickly wiped off his face and he winced.

Poor Inuyasha's ears never stood a chance when Kagome suddenly started screaming.

* * *

Sango held the phone at arms length away, darnnit; she could still hear Kagome screaming. And it was _loud. _Sango sighed, she could hardly hear what Kagome's was saying. She squinted, as if squinting would help make Kagome stop screaming. She was saying something about Inuyasha...and Creative Arts partners...And a new teacher...Inuyasha being annoying...Thinking ...And Sango ditching her...Oh dammit, now she was expected to make a excuse. 

Sango sighed, "I was really pissed Kagome."

"PISSED! SANGO! IF YOU WERE THERE, THEN I WOULD'VE BEEN SAVED! YOU EBIL WOMAN...EEBBBBBBBIIIIIILLLLLLL..."

"But Kagome, I'm not in Creative Arts with you."

"...UM...BUT STILL! YOU COULD'VE...WELL...UMM...YOU STILL DITCHED ME!"

Sango clicked something on her computer. "Hey, did you mention something about a woman named Rin?"

"Uh, yeah. She's the new Creative Arts teacher, why?"

"I dunno, her name just sounds familiar."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too."

"Didn't you ask her about it?"

Kagome blushed, thankful that Sango couldn't see her. "Well, umm...you see... I sorta, screamed through the rest of the class...when I kinda found...about the partner thing."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I-" Just then, Kagome heard the doorbell ring. "Uhh...Sango, I kinda have to go."

"Oh, okay...bye."

"Uh huh."

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk for a while longer, thinking about her project. She didn't even know what the topic WAS yet. How was Rin-san expecting her and Inuyasha to work together? Suddenly she heard the door open, and her mother gasp at the person standing outside. 

"RIN! OH MY GOSH! YOUR HERE!"

Rin? Kagome slammed the door and ran downstairs, stopping abruptly when she caught sight of the people standing at the doorway. Nobody noticed the raven haired teenager at the doorway. Rin and Mrs.Higurashi were hugging eachother.

Mrs.Higurashi smiled, "Oh and you've brought your Husband! Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru politely nodded his head as he reached out his hand to shake with Mrs.Higurashi. A boy stood behind him.

Sesshoumaru pushed Rin in front of Mrs.Higurashi, "My brother." He huffed.

"Keh."

Rin smiled warmly, "I brought him since he and Kagome needed to work on a project together...I thought they could talk for today, I hope you don't mind."

"No, no, no. I just remembered you're Kagome's teacher. What a coincidence!" She gestured to Inuyasha. "Kagome should be upstairs..." They heard a scream and then the group looked towards the stairs, noticing Kagome; she was staring gawk eyes at the group of them. "Kagome, I'm sure you've remember you're cousin; Rin? I'm sure you still remember when you met a long time ago? You two were such great friends."

Oh, so that was why Rin seemed so familiar.

"And then she left...you were only 4, I think."

Rin sighed at Korari (Mrs.Higurashi), "I missed you so much Auntie Korari, espeically since we lost tou-" She stopped when she heard a tud. She turned to the stairs;

Kagome had fainted.

"...Oh my gosh."

* * *

A/N so? well, I just had to explain about Rin in this chapter...and well...yeah. I guess the Inuyasha/Kagome cuteyness will start next chapter. I guess the next chapter will be... Did this chapter suck too? Well, next one won't suck cause it'll be

"Inuyasha bashing." (Whoots, that's always fun)

Lmao. I'll see ya'll.

Luffs,

Bee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I decided NOT the have the whole beginning thing...Cause it weird. Well, Thanks for the reviews people. And do you find me odd that I update everyday? Well, its just that Its still Summer Vacation for me, and I wanna get as much chpts done as possible before, well, before all the homework starts squashing me. And because I killed the beginning thing, I can now personalize my Disclaimers! whee. low excitment level And well, I love your reviews so much! I was reading them and then I went extremly wacko. But tell me the truth, is it strangely odd that i update every day?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, all I own is a little cardboard box...And a carton of penguins and a fuzzy hat. **

**Last time when we left off...**

"Kagome, I'm sure you've remember you're cousin; Rin? I'm sure you still remember when you met a long time ago? You two were such great friends."

Oh, so that was why Rin seemed so familiar.

"And then she left...you were only 4, I think."

Rin sighed at Korari (Mrs.Higurashi), "I missed you so much Auntie Korari, espeically since we lost tou-" She stopped when she heard a tud. She turned to the stairs;

Kagome had fainted.

"...Oh my gosh."

**Chapter 4: Inuyasha Bashing: **

Kagome sighed blissfully, content that everything that happened was a dream. Rin wasn't her cousin, and Inuyasha wasn't her project partner. Which meant she wouldn't have to spend obscene ammounts of time with him. She sighed, It was so comfortable; Lying on her bed, someone's hair falling all around her, someone's breath tickling her- Kagome opened her eyes,

Gold eyes stared intently at her.

* * *

Rin smiled at Sesshoumaru, they were sitting together in the Higurashi's living room while Mrs.Higurashi was in the kitchen, not letting a chance to show off her amazing cooking slide by. And occaisionally shouting conversation across the house to Rin.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin as her smile was replaced by a worried frown.

"Your Aunt Korari sure is nice."

Rin nodded, "Do you think Kagome's conscious yet?"

Sesshoumaru huffed, "Inuyasha's watching over her."

Rin glared at him, "That's what I'm afraid of bouzo, Inuyasha won't...do...anything to Kagome will she?"

Sesshoumaru grinned, "Nothing as evil as you setting up Kagome with Inuyasha as project partners."

"Oh har, I couldn't resist." She lightly slapped him on the forehead. "Well, I hope when Kagome's awake she won't kill Inuyasha."

"He's a hanyou Rin, not a baby ducklin-"

They heard a scream of "HENTAI" from upstairs, and then a loud thud.

Rin laughed, "Well, she's awake." She giggled,

"And he's dead."

* * *

"HENTAI! YOUUUUUU EVILLLL HENNNNNNNTTTAIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HENTAI! I WAS JUST CHECKING TO SEE IF YOU WERE FRIGGIN ALIVE!"

"ALIVE! I WAS JUST SLEEPING!"

"SLEEPING MY A-"

Kagome smiled innocently and leaned over to give Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek, (which she almost threw up because after...) which led to some confusion on Inuyasha's part.

He grinned, "So you've reconciled?" He snickered, another trophy in his case.

Kagome pouted as she looped her arms around Inuyasha. "I'm sowwie for all the twouble I've caused you _Yashi baby..._" She pretended to cry.

"Oh Kaggie...Its all right.." Kagome chocked down a muffled scream of laughter that was almost bursting to come up, there he was..._the _Inuyasha, Mr. gansta, ripper of female hearts; sitting beside her, Kagome, trying to calm her down. Kagome looked up, somewhat gleefully.

"OH YASHIE! I know! I'll give you this!" She hurried over to her table and snatched a necklace off the surface, her project she's been working on for the past month. She stuffed the necklace into his hand. She blushed, "For you." She watched as Inuyasha carefully looked at it.

"Wow, Kaggie; this is amazing. Its awhessoom." He put the necklace around his neck, fingering the wooden beads and the fang beads. (You all know what this is...)

Kagome, panicking; dragged him outside through the back door.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING- AHH!" Kagome dropped him on the cement. He started to get up.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face. She was just glowing...He glared at her but she merely smiled. She leaned forward, a finger on her chin. "Now what word shall I subdue you with..."

"What?" His ears twitched nervously.

"Oh! I know!" Kagome grinned wide, a smile so wide; almost splintering her face. "Osuwari."

Inuyasha watched in horror as the necklace around his neck pulsed and he crashed into the ground.

Kagome giggled, "My! That **_was _**fun! OSUWARI!"

"Gahhh!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground again.

"OSUWARI!"

Crash.

"OSUWARI!"

Crash

"OSUWARI!"

Crash.

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Smash.

Kagome laughed girlishly, "Oh my! What fun!" She leaned down at the Inuyasha shaped crater on the garden path, and hissed into the ear of Inuyasha. "I'm going to make you **_pay _**for what you did to all those girls..**Takashi. **I'm going to make you **pay.**" She turned around to find out that she had company, Rin and her husband Sesshoumaru was looking at her with amusement in their eyes.

Sesshoumaru laughed, "So you found a way to subdue Inuyasha."

Rin smiled girlishly, "I knew there was a benefit to you working with Inuyasha on a project Kagome."

Kagome eyes glittered as she stepped into the house. She merely smiled.

Kagome and her mother waved cheerfully to Rin and Sesshoumaru's retreating back. Inuyasha had left when he finally regained consciousness earlier.

"Come back soon!"

When they had finally disapeared around the corner, Korari turned to Kagome.

"Are you going to explain about the crater in the backyard?"

"Huh?" Kagome shrugged innocently. "ermm...That...well, it was an...an accident with the stairs."

"Uh huh." Korari watched as Kagome disapeared up the stairs. She shook her head sadly, "Pity Kagome, you were never really good at lying."

* * *

Kagome clicked on the email icon. She had ninety new messages.

"Oh gee, this will be fun!" Kagome sighed and she remarked sarcastically. She checked the first one. From Kouga.

"Delete."

One from Hojo.

"Delete."

Another from Kouga.

"Delete."

Another from Hojo.

She sighed, "Delete." Kagome went through all of them and deleted 89, 30 from Hojo, and 40 from Kouga. The rest from other annoying people who wanted to go out with her. She left only one...From Sango.

She opened Sango's.

**To: Mikosensei**

**From: Sangochan**

**: Hacking.**

**Well kags, you totally ditched me on the phone. Wellz, I hacked into Miroku's email account. Which was "IloveuSango" (annoying isn't it?) and changed his password from "Loveuforeva" to "Imgay". And now I come to the conclusion that I had WAY more fun den you. **

**And now its ur turn, SPILL ALL.**

Kagome laughed as she clicked reply. Sango was always so rough on guys.

**To: Sangochan**

**From: Mikosensei**

**: Oh har.**

**dats funni. But I'll spill all when I see you on Incarnation. I hope you don't forget. And Just to tell ya. You did not have more fun den I did.**

**-You have sent the email-**

Kagome heard banging downstairs. She heard her mom go running to the door.

"Oh Inuyasha! How nice it is to see you!"

Uh oh.

"I've come to beat Kagome to bloody pulp." She thought she heard sarcasm and amusement in his voice. Kagome almost laughed, Inuyasha didn't know that her mom took comments like that really seriously-

"That's great! You may come in."

She heard Inuyasha leap up the stairs, she rolled her eyes, Inuyasha was so pathetic.

"Osuwari."

Kagome heard a sudden scream as she heard someone bounce down the stairs. Literally.

"Osuwari."

She heard a smash on the floor below. Kagome wheeled around in her computer chair. She laughed. Inuyasha bashing was so much fun. But Kagome choked back a cry when Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of her, holding the necklace in his clawed hands and smirking at her.

She heard a holler from downstairs.

"Inuyasha! If you need anymore help in undoing curses Kagome set on you! Just ask ME!"

Inuyasha grinned, "Will do Mrs.Higurashi." He turned to Kagome. "So, Ka-Go-Me; are you, or are you not afraid of death?"

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo? How'd you like it? And don't worry, he won't kill Kagome...Too much. But the Inuyasha bashing was fun wasn't it? Heh. And don't worry, Kagome will find another way to get the necklace back on Inuyasha...Permanently. HeH. Well, review and see how you like it, you wonderful fab readers. **

**But first, I wanna know,**

**Do you guys/gals like Inuyasha bashing better? Or Miroku bashing? Or Sango bashing Kagome bashing? Lmao. I like my bashings. **

**But this story ain't all about bashings. **

**One more chapter (next chapter) of fun stuff and then we get into the serious mumble blah. **

**Luffs,**

**Bee.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't have the mood. Leave me alone or I'll smash you little hat with a barrelful of fuzzy hats. I don't friggin own Inuyasha.

**I'm sorry that I couldn't wirte for soooooooooo long. Well, my friend's having lyke this party and she apparently needs my help planning it. And besides, I spent lyke 3 hours today reading Rozefire's 28 days. The most LOL fanfic I've ever read. Read it, its amazing. Like totally AWEESSSSSHHOOOMMMEE. I like to make my awesomes long. (oh and read DEAD FAMOUS) Both by Rozefire. and check out her deviant art page too. SHE's AWWEEESSHOOOOOOOMMMEEEE. ; **

**(But don't read Life Exchange...too sawwdd...cries)**

**So I'm diving in to see how good of the chapter I can write today. But I have a feeling it won't be as LOL as before. **

**Luv ur reviews.**

**WHEN WE LEFT OFF LAST TIME:**

Inuyasha grinned, "Will do Mrs.Higurashi." He turned to Kagome. "So, Ka-Go-Me; are you afraid of death?"

**CHPT 5: **

Kagome slung her backpack over her shoulder as she waited for Sango at her gate. Soon she saw a red dot driving down the hill in the distance. Kagome sighed and rushed down the steps of the family shrine.

Sango drove up and parked neatly by the road, well; she squished apart of her wheel actually but we don't need to get into that.

Kagome sighed again, it was going to be a looooooonng Monday.

After Sango had raved on about her wheel for forever and was finally in the car; still muttering about how stupid it was to have such a desparate email...which was strange because it had nothing whatsoever to do with the car at all. She turned to Kagome with a merry grin; much, much too like the face of a smooshed squirrel.

"So spill, what happened that was so incredibly more fun changing Miro's password."

Kagome hesitated for a moment and then began to tell Sango of the weekend's happenings.

Sango interrupted Kagome halfway through the story to laugh insanely, making the car swerve violently. After the car had calmed down; or Sango did, more importantly, Kagome looked hurt.

"And then what happened?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked up suddenly, "Oh yeah...well, umm...It was simple...he asked if I was afraid of death and then I chanted this incantation and locked the necklace on him and sat him a billion times. He got my mom to take it off but then I just kept on putting it back on." Kagome smiled slightly at the memory.

* * *

A white haired demon stood outside a door and reached a claw up to push the doorbell, no one came so he pushed it again,

and again,

and again,

and again,

and again. The demon sighed as the pushed the small button rapidly, to the beat of a song he had heard on the radio this morning. When he got about halfway through the song, he heard a scream and then something smash against the wall.

Sesshoumaru winced, he hoped it wasn't the lamp his mother had brought back from England...the really expensive one.

The door wiped open and a shaggy haired teenager looked out, about ready to kill.

Sesshoumaru casually pointed to his watch. "You're going to be late idiot."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Since when do you care Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I don't, I just heard that you had a new doorbell installed." He grinned and rang the bell again. He raised an eyebrow slightly, "But mine is more tinkly than your's."

Inuyasha just glared at him,

Sesshoumaru rang the bell again, "But then, your doorbell is nicer to push than mine." He rang it again before looking over Inuyasha's shoulder. "You broke you're new lamp."

Inuyasha looked behind himself and shrugged, "It looks better now with that hole."

Sesshoumaru rang the bell once more before walking away. He smiled thinly when he heard Inuyasha slam the door before spewing out a string of colourful language.

When the ringing of the slammed door had finally faded away, and unhappy demon walked away; muttering to himself. "The lamp **does **look better."

* * *

"-Now the project is a free-for-all project. In other words, do whatever you like...but the project must fit under these criteria." Rin started passing out pieces of paper to everyone's table. They all groaned. "The project is due next month." The bell rang. "You are free to go."

Kagome sighed pitifully, "She would not enjoy working for a whole month on a immense project with Inuyasha..." She tucked her creative arts criteria underneath her arm as she sauntered past Inuyasha, ignoring his angered looks.

Rin grinned. This was going to be fun.

Kagome was walking home with Sango when a shadow breezed past them and landed right beside Kagome.

"Feh."

It was definently Inuyasha. Kagome ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey Sango."

"Hmm?" Sango looked at Inuyasha, "Oh, its you."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome who was still pretending that Inuyasha wasn't there.

He tugged on her sleeve.

She shrugged him on.

He waved his hand in front of her face.

She pretended it wasn't even there.

He tugged on her hair.

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha growled as he picked himself from the ground, Kagome footsteps had died away into the distance. He would make her go out with him, and he would have another trophy in his chest. And it would be Kagome.

He would do it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N Soooooooooooooooooo? Not as good at before hai? Well, its gonna get good soon, and then...well, hardy har har...Kagome's gonna be in it deep. And so's Inuyasha, cuz his playboy career ish going flush down the drain. **

**flush**

**Bee. **

**(new fanfic coming out: The hour of the witches. Watch out for it kayzz?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** UGH! I have this sneaking suspision that Rumiko Takahashi goes on every day just to read the disclaimers in every fanfic! Well, hardy har har Takahashi-san, here's another...just for your enjoyment. blows a raspberry I don't own Inuyasha OKAY? Shessh. Stupid law.

**A/N **Well, after that wonderful...urm...Disclaimer, Its the author's note. Wheee... sarcastic cheer Well, I'm pleased to find that there are 31 (at least now) reviews. Whoots! non-sarcastic cheers Well, I like treating Author's notes as my own personal blog so listen to my jib jabberin. HAH. flicks reader's foreheads tauntingly

Newayz, I went to my Fwend's Partaeee/sleepover. Roasted Marshmallows in the microwave...watched "Man of the House (Insert "tm" symbol here)" and well, messed on the computer, totally cheated at this game...and slept at 5:30 am. Whoots. tired face

And now its back to schoolllllll...yawns I can't believe it. Its totally evil...EVIL. I know...I hate it too. But I still went totally insane-a-rific and scared all my fwends. cheers

Heh, that's a long enough blog (AKA Author's note) And well, I'll do the routine "thank-you-for-reviewing" now.

**THANKS FOR TAKING EVEN THE SLIGHTEST MOMENT TO REVIEW! **Lol, your reviews are making my head big. chuckles maniacally but don't stop reviewing! Cuz that's what keeps me from giving up on this fic. I'm so flattered. I can't believe that one person actually went on the search thing just to search for my story! And all you ppl sooo friggin rock!

**Oh and if your offended because I flicked your forehead, don't be; I'm very sowwie-ful.**

** Oh and this is the answer to one of the questions in my reviews: Osuwari means "Sit".**

Ugh, that was an UBER long A/N...too long perhaps, for your likings...Well, don't go away cuz the chapter's finally starting cheers and here we gooo...

In the immortal words of Bugs Bunny: (when was the last time I did this? Chpt 1?)

**"On with the show this is it!"**

**

* * *

**

**Last time when we left off...**

Inuyasha growled as he picked himself from the ground, Kagome footsteps had died away into the distance. He would make her go out with him, and he would have another trophy in his chest. And it would be Kagome.

He would do it tomorrow.

**Chapter Six: She thinks, she faints.**

Miroku winced as he felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. He turned around, his hands in his air in defence as he stared at the fuming woman in front of him. He rubbed his head softly, wincing as he did so; sure that part of his skin had been wacked off.

"Itai..."

Sango glared at him menacingly, "Miroku you hentai! I told you to KEEP THE FRIGGIN HANDS AWAYY..."

Miroku smiled innocently, "But Sango you're so beautiful and I can't keep my hands away from your-"

"Will you keep your hands away or do I have to rip them off?"

Miroku mentally winced as he pictured a life without hands. It wasn't worth it. "Al'right , you win. But how will I pleasure you when-" (a/n suggestive, but it isn't what you think...or is it?)

Slap.

Miroku fainted.

Sango huffled angrily and sat down on the couch. Footsteps decended down the stairs.

"Hey Haku."

Kohaku's head bobbed to the music of his cd-player as he casually stepped over Miroku lying unconcious on the ground.

Sango gave him a frosty glare as she ripped the ear phones out of his ears. "You're so spoiled Kohaku! You're supposed to bow and go, 'Konichiwa, Oh-nee san.' When I say Hi."

Kohaku sighed irritately as he bowed, "Konichiwa, Oh-**nee san. **Can I have my CD-player back noww?"

Sango opened her mouth to add to the fact that he was supposed to wait for her approving nod before saying anything else, but thought better of it. She glanced at the screen of the CD-player before looking at Kohaku. "Are you listening to those sissy songs again?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes, "Mika likes a sensitive man."

"**Again **with Mika?" Sango hesitated before handing back the disc-player. "Well, at least she doesn't like guys who listen to ballroom music or hillbillies..."

Kohaku sighed, "She does." He went to put on his shoes before warily adding, "And english love songs." He opened the door and left.

Sango stared after her retreated brother's back for a while before turning to the unconsious Miroku lying on the ground.

"Hmm...back yet?" Miroku stirred a slight bit before opening a slit of his eyes to check around for anyone who might've seen him in his...eh hem...**delicate **state.

* * *

The dinnerlight cast a small shadow across the dinner table as three Higurashies (Lol, Funny plural...I totally ruined the "dinnerlight" mood didn't I?) sat at a dinnertable, quietly eating the only sounds were the slight crunch of the munching on the food and the occaisional light conversation.

Kagome looked at her mother suspiciously, her mom was itching to tell her something horrible, she could feel it in her bones.

"Ahem."

Souta and Kagome exchanged suspicious glances before looking back at their mother who had set her chopsticks carefully beside her soup. They both tensed up, not knowing who Korari was targetting at this time.

"So...Kagome, how'd you like Rin that other day?" Souta released a sigh before leaning back comfortably, it was Kagome at target.

Kagome cast a strange look at her mother and made her answer light and careful. "Umm...she was nice."

Korari gave a wide smile, and released a nervous breath. "Well, that's wonderful!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Kagome looked at Souta strangely before shifted her gaze back to her mother. "It is?"

"Well, Obaa-san phoned today; she wants me to go to Canada to visit her and to finalize the will plans..."

"Oh cool! We get to miss school!" Souta piped up, dropping his chopsticks into the soup.

"Umm...not really, so well...umm well, I'm leaving tomorrow and well...eh hem...well...Rin offered to take care of me for you."

Kagome eyed her mother warily. "So we're living in Rin's house."

Korari bit her lip before answering in a quiet voice. "No...her fiance's...my good friend Izayoi's house."

Suddenly the whole house became silent as Souta and Korari both looked at Kagome, waiting for her answer. She closed her eyes and opened them again. (Also known as blinking... ;) "For-for how long?"

"A month."

Thud.

Souta chuckled nervously, "You totally killed Kagome with that one."

---------------------

Sango sat on the sofa as she sucked the last bit of orange juice out of her cup. It was night and again, Sango was left alone; her father at a demon-slayer's meeting and Kohaku, at **another **school party. She was alone, or partially, if you count Miroku who was attacking a piece of chocolate chip, rather viciously; you could say.

Sango looked outside the window, deep in thought. Miroku made another go at the chocolate chip, the chocolate piece slipping from his fingers again and rolling onto the table. He sighed before attempting to grab it again.

Sango looked a Miroku before shaking her head sadly. "I've been thinking...about Inuyasha and Kagome..."

"Oh?" Miroku looked up quickly before looking down again at the chocolate chip.

"Yeah, about them. I think...well, I think they're meant to be together...really."

"How so?" Miroku took a stab at it again before it slipping gracefully out of his fingers again. He huffed; fustrated.

"Well, for one..." Sango tapped her chin as if to tap her lost thought back into her brain again. "Kagome's beautiful and Inuyasha's not-that-bad looking either."

"Uh...well, duh."

Sango glared at him before replying. "Yeah, and well...I just think that Kagome's the one person who will be able to change Inuyasha's playboy habits."

"Oh, well, how will you go about bringing them together?"

"Well, I don't know really...I want to lock them into a closet and hope they'll reconcile or something...But I guess I'll just convince Kagome to go out with Inuyasha..." She trailed off, looking up just in time to see Miroku miss again at the crumb again. "Butterfingers." Sango reached over and picked up the crumb from the table and dropped it into her mouth.

"Hey...!" Miroku glared frostly at Sango who was deep in thought. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to get himself another cookie.

Sango watched Miroku's retreving back for a moment before sighing. "Besides, they're already betrothed." She sighed and rested her head onto her chin. "Aunt Korari, how long do you think you can keep this fact away from them?"

* * *

**A/N: **DUNN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...lolz. Cliffffyyyyy...Well, sorta...Well, the best cliffy yet... Newayz. How'd you like it? Well, personally I'm happy with this chapter. I made something happen! Like its not like before...where it's all...guy-bashing and fun stuff with NOTHING important. Newayz, you're all probably wondering, 'oh geez, another plot where two people are forced to marry and then fall in love. yawn' Well, all I can tell you is; you're in for a hell of a ride. This isn't your typical 'arranged marriage' fic.

**Luffs from,**

**Bee. (hope you don't crush me cuz Yash didn't appear in this chpt.)**

**----- Some things you might want to think about when you review:**

**-Questions**

**-How much this fic ROCKS. stupid big head.. ;**

**-How much I rock. heh...i luff my big head!**

**-Great or bad parts...constructive criticism.**

**-Or other blah -----------**

**Lmao, i have a teacher reading this fanfic, so I had to do that part 'above'**

**Oh and can you do me a favor? Read: "Hour of the Witches" and tell me how you like it. Because I'm not sure if I should countinue. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Me: Urmm...well...um...

Rumiko Takahashi: What she means is that she doesn't own Inuyasha, she doesn't own anything in fact, not even this fanfic; which I am now claiming. (sticks a small copyright sticker onto fanfic)

Me: (glares) Hey! I do own stuff! I own this fanfic...

Rumiko Takahashi:... Fair enough.

Me: And a cardboard box...

Rumiko Takahashi: Yeah...

Me: And...Inuyasha! (runs away)

Rumiko Takahashi: (blinks)...HEY! (runs after me with large stick in hand, catches up and wacks me with stick.)

Me: OKAY! OKAY! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

**A/N **Muah, another creative Disclaimer done by MOI. Oh, I soooooooooo rule. My head's really bloatiful right now. (grins) And I've decided...I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to co-write a fanfic with someone. So if you wanna co-write a fanfic with moi, just email me kayz?

------I've decided that I'm deleting: "Hour of the Witches" and "Heartless Occupations" So if you like them...REVIEW ME! Or they're "bye bye!"-------

About ur awessshooommmmmmmeeeeeee reviews...well, they're just awesshhoommmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeee...(smiles)

**Hmm, i just realized when I looked at my stats. It was like...1000 sumfin ppl have already viewed my story...so there must be sum ppl that like it and didn't review rite? I dunno, if you like it JUST PLEASE REVIEW.**

** YAY ME! CHPT 6 WAS THE MOST REVIEWED CHAPTER YET! It was the damned cliffy that did it wasn't it?  
**

* * *

**Last time when we left off...**

"Hey...!" Miroku glared frostly at Sango who was deep in thought. He shrugged and went into the kitchen to get himself another cookie.

Sango watched Miroku's retreving back for a moment before sighing. "Besides, they're already betrothed." She sighed and rested her head onto her chin. "Aunt Korari, how long do you think you can keep this fact away from them?"

**Chpt 7: She gets thrown into a jailcell, and another gets out.**

"Oh my gawwwwdd..."

Sango turned awkwardly around to find Miroku staring at her with wide eyes. Oops.

**Flashback: **

_"You won't tell anyone will you?" Aunt Korari looked at Sango sternly. "This is secret between us and Inu Taisho and Izayoi...at least for now."_

_Sango nodded dumbly as Aunt Korari countinued, "You can not ever, ever, ever, ever, eveeer let anyone else know Sango. I'm trusting you."_

**Flashback Over.**

Oops.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY KAGOME AND INUYASHA ARE BETROTHED?" Miroku dropped his chocolate chip on the ground in shock, Sango inwardly winced.

"Umm...nothing, Miroku."

_Shit. _She wasn't good at lying.

Miroku raised an eyebrow questionly, "Are you sure Sango."

Sango fumbled in her mind to think of ways to stir the topic _away _from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sango?..."

Sango smiled nervously as she fumbled behind her back on the dinning room table for things that could cause unconsiousness. Aha! A hardcover book.

Without looking at the title, Sango stepped grimply forward and raised her arms to strike. Only to find that Miroku was already on the ground retrieving his forgottem morsel. Sango watched amusingly as Miroku itched closer and closer to the dinning room table and soon was underneath it. She smiled, it was going to be easy; and she wouldn't have to hurt her book at all.

"AHA!" Miroku mumbled to himself truimphantly as he turned around greedily to face Sango. "**Now** speak."

Sango grinned, "I'm not telling." She pretended to head off in the other direction.

"Wa-it!" Miroku hurriedly stood up, which was a mistake; because he was still underneath the dining room table.

And it was a solid granite table.

Sango chuckled as she pried the cookie from the unconsious Miroku's hand and stuffed it into her mouth, munching happily. "Miroku, you kill enough brain cells without my help."

* * *

"Umm...Mom?" Souta shook his unconsious sister's hand grimly as he pried her fingers apart and bending some back to make her do various hand signals. "Should I wake up Kagome yet?" 

Korari sighed, "You might as well, seeing as I **am** supposed to be a **responsible **mother." She walked to the sink to fill up a pink bucket with tap water. "And I suppose a responsible mother couldn' leave her only daughter unconsious just because she wanted some peace and quiet... So..." She walked over to Souta on the dining room floor and handed him the bucket of water. "Pour this over your sister's head."

Souta brightened up, "Really?"

"Um...sure. Just don't get it onto the carpet."

Souta chuckled miscieviously as he raised the bucket over Kagome's head.

A loud high-pitched scream screeched over the whole neighbourhood. > ;

* * *

"That wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be..." Souta mumbled from behing some duct-tape taped firmly onto his mouth as Kagome repeated poked him with a stick, soaked. 

Korari chuckled nervously as she watched her daughter begin to tickle her brother, mercilessly. "Don't go too hard on Souta." She laughed as she walked up the stairs.

At about half-way, she heard a feminine screech of maniacall laughter and then followed by a screaming boy.

"MMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOMMM! KAGOME'S..." His cry was interrupted by a sudden howl of laughter and shouts of "No! No! DON'T TICKLE THERE!" and etc.

Souta never got to finish what he was going to say that night... > ;

* * *

The tinkling of a soft doorbell snapped Rin away from her dreams. She was daydreaming, again. The pen in her hand had doodled itself across the paper she was marking; a student's paper to be exact. Whoops. She mentally cursed herself as she hastily crossed out the little drawings of Sesshoumaru and the fine swirles "Rin Takashi" and flung her pen into the pen pot on the desk. She swept all her papers into a little folder and locked the papers in a drawer. She would get back to them later. Rin sighed, she had a feeling that she would be spending the rest of the month chaperoning. She heard hurrying footsteps of the maid hurrying to fetch the door. 

"Oh! Ohayo Higurashi-san!" The maid's cheery voice drifted across the room from the entrance. "And to you Kagome-san!" But she recieved only a grunt in reply.

"And to you too Ayumi. Is Izayoi or Rin here?"

"Yes she is." Rin grinned, "Ohayo Aunt Korari, and Kagome...and Souta."

"Ohayo Cousin Rin." The two siblings chimed together with equal enthusiasm, although Kagome's voice dripped with sarcasm; she gave Rin a scathing look to which her mother nudged her harshly in the ribs.

"Izayoi-san is right upstairs, shall I call her dow-"

"There's no need." A cheery high-toned voice interruped from the doorway to the staircase as a long raven-haired woman dressed in a suit walked down towards Korari. "How are you Korari? And Kagome and Souta?"

"Izayoi I-"

"We are fine in body and of partially soul, but of no condition to spend a month in an unknown-"

"What she means is she's glad to be here." Korari interrupted Kagome sharply, and with another nudge in the ribs.

"Itai..."

Izayoi smiled cheerfully at Kagome and Souta before beckoning with her finger to Korari to speak in the Living room. They departed and left Souta and Kagome and the 5 bags they brought; with Rin.

"So, do you want me to call down Inuyasha?"

Souta beamed, "Thank you-"

"What he means is 'no thank you'." Souta gave Kagome a glare. "Is he in the house though?"

Rin looked upstairs, "He's upstairs..."

Kagome inwardly groaned.

"...he's in confinement to his room for a month..."

Kagome released a sigh of relief.

"...but has been released of his confinement for this month to entertain you."

This time Kagome groaned out loud. Rin beckoned to a few servants to carry their things upstairs.

"The servants will show you your way to your rooms."

* * *

Sango poked Miroku's sleeping body awkwardly with a stick. He didn't stir. Sango sighed and leaned over to whisper into Miroku's ear. 

He suddenly stood up.

"What do you **mean **your pregnant!"

"Oh, so you're finally consious."

"So you're **not **pregnant?"

"Do you remember anything?"

Miroku tapped his chin, "Oh yeah..." Sango groaned, oh shit; Aunt Korari was going to kill her for this... "The cookie!" Sango released a sigh of relief.

"Anything else?"

"Hmm?" He paused for a moment and then thought for a while. "Nope."

"That's good."

"Why?"

Sango almost laughed at her success. "Nothing, nothing at all..." (Sango gets out of the jailcell and Kagome gets thrown in. > ;)

* * *

Kagome started to organize her things into the extremely large room she had been given. Souta was in the other room. She could hear laughing in the other room. Kagome groaned, it would be her next to recieve Inuyasha's 'wonderful salutations'. She was **soo **looking forward to it. Kagome unpacked a sleeping bag and lay it onto the ground beside the bed, in a position where people passing by the door wouldn't see her and where she could get a good sense of who it was before she came out. 

She had been given a bed, but she didn't want to even think about what it had been used for before. She wouldn't touch it.

Kagome sensed a presence in the room. _Ooooooooooooh great. _Kagome spun around to find Inuyasha standing in front of her grinning. He didn't have the 'osuwari' charm necklace around his neck anymore. Not a good sign.

"Hey Kag." He smiled one of his famous flirty grins that usually made girls weak to the knees but just made Kagome want to puke. She didn't even want to **think **about where those lips have been.

She sighed, it was time for A plan; confrontation.

"Will you go out with me?"

Oh boy. Wasn't he blunt.

"Inuyasha," She took a deep breath. "When I'm staying here for the next month, you don't talk to me, you don't look at me, you don't smell me-"

"Which is too bad because you smell rather nice..."

Kagome wasn't the least bit sidetracked. "...you don't glance at me and you don't compliment me. In fact, you stay a whole 5 metres away from me at all times."

"But-"

"From now on, all comunication will be through paper cranes." Kagome smiled, she doubted he even knew what paper cranes were.

He smirked. "Fair enough." He turned on his heels and left.

It was suspicious.

* * *

Kagome yawned, she had finally finished unpacking her things. She opened the door and looked around, certain that Inuyasha was probably hiding behind the door ready to bombard her with something. Well, it was safe at least; she opened the door to find a paper crane slowly drift down from the ceiling. Susipisious. 

"ARGH!" Kagome managed open a crane to find a tiny message inside.

**Go out with me.**

Kagome burrowed her frown as she threw the crane onto the floor and stomped on it with her feet...The noise causing a whole truckful to decend upon her. A very heavy truckload. It was a nice image to be buried in cranes, but not a good situation to be in when you were starving.

"Oh no..." Kagome fumbled around. "What had Inuyasha put in these cranes! They were so heavy!" She finally managed to stabbed a crane open; her patience limiting, and a piece of paper with an inchantment fell out from inside it. Oh great...Inuyasha was probably hiding behind the corner with secret camera or something. And to add to the mess, she was starving. "ALL RIGHT INUYASHA! I'LL GO OUT ON ONE DATE WITH YOU..." She screeched furiously; failing her free arm around helplessly, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Inuyasha grinned from behind the door, Kagome was a stubborn girl; but alas; she was a sucker for her stomach. He leapt forward from behind the corner to help Kagome get out of the 'paper cranes'. This was too easy, he'd have her beggin for him in no time at all. "This is too easy peasy..." Inuyasha murmered to himself as he lifted a crane from Kagome's head.

The easy-ness of it all should've made him suspious.

* * *

**A/N **Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn... Wellz, 'nother chpt outta the way. Now I gotta go get me some sleep. Goody Night! -yawns- How'd you like it? Hope not too boring... 

Luffs all,

bee.

(Urgh, please review)

**Oh and I changed my email AND my Pen name. My pen name is now: NekoFir. Kkz, thx.  
**

**Oh and I'm changing the summary next time, so if you can't find my story...SEARCH: "Leave her alone, Baka." Kayz?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't rightfully own Inuyasha, but I can unrightfully own him can't I? In that case, Rumiko Takahashi and I shall fight to the death. Death struggle! -waves hands around violently-

**A/N **I find myself becoming more and more and more and more and more creative every day. Or am I just paranoid? -shrugs- Urgh, I totally freaked for a whole night last night 'cuz my friend said my story sucked and well...I freaked and fumbled for a WHOLE night last night. -sighs-

* * *

**Last time when we left off...(this is getting stupid and it's wasting space.)**

Inuyasha grinned from behind the door, Kagome was a stubborn girl; but alas; she was a sucker for her stomach. He leapt forward from behind the corner to help Kagome get out of the 'paper cranes'. This was too easy, he'd have her beggin for him in no time at all. "This is too easy peasy..." Inuyasha murmered to himself as he lifted a crane from Kagome's head.

The easy-ness of it all should've made him suspious.

**The next AWESSHOOMMME chapter: CHAPTER 8.**

Time was getting hard to kill and it soon ended up with Miroku and Sango playing the most desperate game of all.

"Go Fish." Miroku moaned as he reached his hand towards the pile.

"Do you have any nines?"

Miroku pouted as he threw a nine of spades towards Sango.

"Do you have any tens?"

"Go Fish."

"Any fours?" Sango smiled blissfully as Miroku threw her another card. "I win."

"Again?"

Sango gave him a hard stare. "Miroku, we've been playing: "'Go Fish.' For the past 4 hours."

"So?"

"My turn to choose a game.."

"Pattycake?" Miroku's eyes were strangely glazed over.

"You're not serious..."

"You just see how much I am." He huffed as he turned towards the wall and began slowly chanting and patting the wall with each hand in turn. "Pattycake, pattycake; baker's..."

The front door opened with a creak. "Hi Haku." She heard a slightly surpressed groan coming from her younger brother.

"I had nothing to do with the car crash!" Kohaku blurted out but quickly covered his mouth in vain when he realized exactly how much litres of suspicion he had just spilled over Sango.

* * *

Sunday. Kagome hated Sundays, absolutely detested them. Either she, or Sango had **some **leftover homework they haven't finished. And school was the day after...Oh joy. And this just happened to be the most miserable day of all...The day she was due to go out with Inuyasha for a date. It froze her spine when she thought of the misery she would be bound to go through. Kagome lazily tied her hair into a frizzy ponytail, maybe if she looked worse enough; he would cancel on her. Without bothering to check in the mirror or applying any sort of makeup whatsoever, she closed her door tightly and skipped downstairs. 

There was a crowd gathered at the bottom. It looked about similar to when another one of Kagome's cousins was waiting for her prom date. Everyone was gathered downstairs while she walked down the stairs in a beautiful silk gown. Except this time, Kagome was dressed in crinkled jeans, and a tank top. Hmm, total _bling bling. _And Inuyasha was in a,

Black tux.

_Oh my gosh._

Kagome choked on her laughter as she watched Inuyasha struggle with his stiff ironed pants and his...

Pink bowtie.

_Oh. My. Gawd..._

"How come I have to wear a shitty tux if she gets to dress like a slob?"

Kagome sent Inuyasha a glare that clearly said: Am-not-a-slob. But what she said made her expression even more clearer. "Am not a SL-OB!" Kagome protested as Rin and Sesshoumaru engaged themselves in a fury of nudges. (A/N sigh, the poor losers who think they're going to be aunts and uncles...) "What's with the tux anyways?"

"I know! Isn't it so KAWAI?" Rin piped up from beside Inuyasha. "He looks so clean!"

Kagome gave Rin a wary look.

Inuyasha grunted as he led her towards the back of the house, ignoring the fact that Rin and Sesshoumaru were engaged in another fury of nudges. It was so pathetic.

As they passed a small closet, Inuyasha suddenly rushed inside and changed; looking totally messed up when he came out.

But at least he looked normal now...But then, he still had a pound of girly makeup on his face but she wasn't going to tell **him **that.

Making light conversation as they walked to Inuyasha's car (red, obviously.)...polite conversation anyways, it was getting scary and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut an apple with. Knives and apples...Kagome shuddered, that led to a topic she did NOT even want to think about on a date with Inuyasha...a **forced **date.

Inuyasha gulped, shit; he never had trouble with girls before...But then; Kagome never really qualified as a girl in his heart, she was always the murderer, the guy with the whip in the jailcell...the hott girl in the jailcell...with one of those whips...who wore really really really short skirts...and...

"Isn't the weather just dandy?" Kagome cut into his thoughts, attempting to make light conversation. Inuyasha stared at her strangely. "I'm just trying to make comfortable conversation here..."

"...Oh..."

"The sun is so sunny."

"Uh yeah, and the clouds are so cloudy." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before playing along. "And the sky ish so sky-ish."

Kagome snorted as they reached the car, Inuyasha went in on his side before opening Kagome's door. Kagome just stood there.

"Um...come in..."

She huffed, "Don't you know **anything **about good manners? You're supposed to make sure I get in before you just budge in."

Inuyasha thought for a second before remarking sarcastically, "Do I care?"

"How are you supposed to woe girls if you treat them like shit?"

"I dunno...why don't you ask the 59 girls that I dumped before?"

Kagome went in and slammed the door, Inuyasha winced as the sound almost destroyed his little delicate ears. Inuyasha reached over and started the ignition before opening the radio. For a second it was all quiet.

And then a loud scream sounded from the speaker.

Inuyasha swayed his head to the music as he drove off.

Kagome glared at him angrily before turning off the radio. "I'M NOT LISTENING TO THAT KIND OF MUSIC!"

"Sure you are." He turned it on again.

"ARE NOT!" She turned it off.

"ARE TOO!" He turned it back on.

"ARE NOT!" She turned it back off.

"ARE TOO!" Back on.

"ARE SOOOOOOOO NOT!" Back off.

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE SOOO NOT!"

"ARE SOOOOOO TOO!"

"ARE NOT NOT NOT NOT!"

"ARE SOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT!"

They fought for a while and then suddenly both their hands landed on the knob. Kagome blushed. Their hands touched for a while before Kagome jerked her hand away.

"If you think touching me in any way will get me to like you. You **are **a dumbass." She turned towards the window and remained silent.

Inuyasha sighed as he drove past a firetruck. _Aww dammit..._

* * *

**A/N Olah pplz! Whee whootsies I'm finally done dis chapter! A kind of (not really) fluffy part at the end...Kagome BLUSHED! Wheee... -eyes twitch- And wellzo... I'm planing to fix parts of my story. (The spellin and such...) So you might not see me (or another chapter) for a while... ; Or maybe I'll do the editing next time... Gawsh, I'm still lazy and my friggin speeeel check ish still busted. '. And just to do some advertising for my friend, inufurubashamanaddic (long name I know...) urm...read his ffix. Although you shouldn't be his fan cuz I'm like...SOO much better. Actually I don't really mind if you DON'T read his ffics at all. -smiles sweetly as friend chases after me with large wooden mallet- Oh well, as my friend remarks: -go hides in Onigumo's cave- Taa taa!**

**Ja ne!**

**Bexxxy Beee... -whee!-**

**I sooooooooooooooooooo rock. -me and my big head!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I own my new wonderful fanfic! The one that you all should all READ. HAH.

**A/N **I just realized, that people tend to like fanfics with a summary that has to do with the two main characters being in love. ; I'm thinking about changing my summary...then again, maybe not. Almost 3000 people have visited my wee little ffic already! I'm so glad that there are maybe some of you who haven't reviewed yet but still are a fan of my fic. I'm really glad of these thoughts. I hope that all the people who have read my fic likes it and leaves my page feeling satisfied.

**If you are satisfied with my fic, just take a few seconds to review and to tell me that. It really helps on days when I just don't want to do this fic anymore to think of my lovely fans. Thanks everyone.**

**

* * *

**

**Last time when we left off: **

"If you think touching me in any way will get me to like you. You **are **a dumbass." She turned towards the window and remained silent.

Inuyasha sighed as he drove past a firetruck (A/N starts with a F...ends in a CK!). _Aww dammit..._

**The new chpt:**

She wasn't saying anything, and he wasn't going to break the some-what uncomfortable silence first.

He had dignity.

And he wasn't going to apologize for trying to get her to like him because that was exactly what he was trying to do. Besides, he didn't want to scare her out of a moving car; her getting killed, and then he getting locking in jail with nice looking murderers...

_Don't even **think **about that..._

All in all,

The silence was driving him insane.

She hadn't turned her head yet from the window she was gazing oh-so-interested-in yet. So maybe she had fallen asleep and it had nothing to do with him.

"If you think I'm asleep; I'm not." He flinched as she piped up from the window, not turning around just yet. "And the road-trafic channel is getting really annoying."

He hadn't realized that but at least he had something against her.

"I like it." He replied coolly, but with some sarcasm in his voice as he mentally became aware of what the radio was chanting away.

_"Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave..."_

He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked up to see Kagome rolling her eyes. "Don't you care that your date is going nuts over here?"

"Umm..." He purposely took a while to think that over. "Not really."

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

It wasn't **that **annoying at least.

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

"Isn't it just a majestically joyful song?"

Inuyasha just grunted as he gripped the wheel tightly.

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

"So where are we going anyways?" She plucked a piece of lint off from her tank top.

"I was going to leave that up to you..."

Kagome leaned over to look at Inuyasha who was squinting angrily outside. "So basically, you've been driving pointlessly for the past hour?"

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

There was a long pause.

"Well, if you want to put it in well-all technical terms; then yes."

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

"So where **do **you want to go?"

"Movie."

"Which theater."

"...Umm...The ones with a big movie screen?"

"What time?"

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

"What movie?"

"Romance."

"Nah..."

"Musical?"

"Nah..."

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

"Comedy?"

"Horror."

"HORROR!" Kagome shook her head defiantly. "I am SO NOT going to a Horror flick."

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive safetly." _

"Too late." Inuyasha took a right turn.

"NOT GOING!"

_"Hello, welcome to today's traffic report...Highway 4 to Tokyo closed from Main Street to Sakura Ave...This is our report, please drive-" _

"TURN THAT FUCKING THING OFF!"

"Idiot." Kagome thwapped him on the head.

-

"I can't believe I let you drive me to a horror movie." Kagome gasped as Inuyasha paid for the tickets. "You are sooooo not WAFF."

Inuyasha shrugged as he pulled a screaming Kagome inside; he would **soo **not miss a chance to have Kagome clinging onto his arms.

"I'M NOT WATCHING THAT..."

Inuyasha thwapped her on the head. "Oopsie, hand slipped." He smirked as he suddenly looked up to see a girl looking wide eyed at the two. "Oh, hi Linda." Inuyasha smiled, feigning reconigition.

"It's _Samantha._" She hissed.

"Tomato, tomaatoe." Inuyasha shrugged casually.

She glared at Kagome, "And who are you?"

"She's my girlfriend." Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could say anything.

"But-but, I thought **I **was." She started to get teary eyed.

"I guess you didn't get the phone message, you're gone." The girl burst into tears and ran off into the bathroom. "She's get over it." He grinned before walking off, noticing the fact that Kagome wasn't following. "Hey Kag-" The whirred around, Kagome wasn't too happy.

"No she won't."

"Huh?"

"She'll never get over it Inuyasha, you never even remembered her **name.**"

"So what? It was hard to remember."

"You just scarred a girl for life, Inuyasha."

"Ummm...I care?"

"You just COMPLETELY ruined a girl's life for eternity Inuyasha. SHE'LL NEVER GET OVER IT!"

"And this is your business why?"

"Because you have completely ZERO respect for anyone!"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, then SAY IT! SAY HER NAME!"

"What the-"

"SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

"Fine fine...Umm...Linda."

"IT WAS SAMANTHA! She'll grow older, and never be able to look at any other men ever again." Kagome stomped off, "Don't you _understand? She's going to be taking the same path I'm taking..."_

She thought he couldn't hear her when she ran off, but apprantly she forgot he was a hanyou. He felt somehow responsible.

And so he chased after her.

-------

Two shadows crept close to a young girl walking down a empty alleyway; absorbed in her thoughts.

"Is that her?" He murmured as the other figure nodded.

He raised a black gun into the air and pointed it at the girl.

---------

Kagome was fuming, she couldn't understand it all. Inuyasha could just go ahead and ruin someone's life without a care or thought in the world. And she had **begun to actually like him. **

Which disgusted her.

She was scared of ruining her life a second time. Just when she was able to face the world again, she was so close to falling over. Her life had been ruined once. If she had actually let Inuyasha take over her, she would've been destroyed a second time. For good.

Kagome felt a sudden shiver down her spine as she heard a crack.

_Shit. _There were no one around her. Why had she had walked off into an alleyway? She turned around slowly to see a black cloaked man.

But she hadn't seen the gun before there was a crack and felt an agonizing pain in her thigh.

Right before a screen of black darkened her vision and her mind went blank and she topped forward onto the cement.

-----------

**A/N I have this weird feeling that I'm going have an early death. Heh, heh, heh. So I'll be gone now...**

**Beex.**

**(Oooooooooh, and i forgot to use spell check by mistakey! Sowwies! Bear with me for just this chpt kayz?)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Aiya. I don't own Inuyasha...HELLLLLOOoooooo.

Inu: You don't own me. In your face.

NF: Aww shuckles. But I still own you in my storrieeee.

Inu: Oo

NF: ...which means I get to make you do terrible terribley terwwible fings!

Inu: Oh shit.

**A/N **And I'm so tewwibly tewwibly sowwie for not updating! -sad frown- how longs has it been? I forget. And apparently I forgot what happened in the last chapter! Oooooooooh well, I'll just guess. -big smile- Nawwwwwwwww...I remember.

**Last time when we left off (BEFORE I got that muffin!) - -;**

But she hadn't seen the gun before there was a crack and felt an agonizing pain in her thigh.

Right before a screen of black darkened her vision and her mind went blank and she topped forward onto the cement.

**The New Chapter -chapter 10- :**

Her mind fuzzed as a blurred image covered the dark blanket that had resided over her eyes. The image cleared and the tight knot in her throat cleared.

She laughed in relief. So it was all a dream.

And then a face appeared over her vision.

"So you're awake. Finally."

Kagome choked in her cry. It also meant that she still had that date to go on that date with the flea-bagged dog. She grunted.

"...And I thought you had died." Inuyasha seemed to be speaking his own thoughts all of a sudden. "You just **collasped **in front of me."

Oh, so it wasn't a dream.

He paused. "Which got me into **a lot **of trouble when I carried you home. You don't weigh a lot you know that?"

She managed a small meek nod.

"And now you're going to be seeing a **whole **lotta me, Higurashi." He managed a sort of fang-ish smile. "Oh yeah, and I got your homework for the past week."

"Past **week?**" She rasped out. Her voice sounding odd to the ears.

"Well...technically it was just yesterday and the day before that. When you were still at the hospital...There was this criminal alert...Some guy escaped from jail. School got cancelled for until they catch the guy." He caught sight of Kagome's pained face. "No one was hurt."

"...Oh..."

"Maybe it was the criminal that shot you-"

"...It wasn't." Kagome sighed before her mind began to throb. She moaned and dropped her head into her hands.

Her mind went blank again.

* * *

_A man sighed as he wrapped his cold hands around Kagome's, his eyes teary. _

_"Kagome, you're going to be in danger for the rest of your life..." Kagome watched silently as her father wiped his tears off of his eyes. "Keep Inuyasha near you. He's our blessing." _

_"Yours not mine." She hissed. _

_"Kagome-"_

_"Inuyasha's **your **blessing..NOT MINE." She cried before shaking her father's hand off of her own. "NOT MINE." She hollered before flinging the kitchen door close._

_It was that night that he got shot._

_

* * *

_

When Kagome regained consciousness a second time, she was mentally aware of a dark room and the sounds outside of her room.

Sounds of people arguing.

She laughed as she remembered her father's words. No, Inuyasha was **not **her blessing He was a curse...A curse she had to withstand for the rest of her life. She hated him.

Fumbling with everything around her, she managed to slip a silk shawl over herself and fumbled out the door.

Someone had turned out all the lights.

As she walked down the incredibly dark hall. Getting closer and closer to the noises. Upon reaching it, she caught one word.

Marriage.

"Kagome?" She heard Rin's odd voice. She felt arms support her.

She smiled. "Rin? Would you turn on the lights please? It's getting awfully hard to see."

There was a silence.

"I'm awake now but thank you for being so considerate. You really didn't need to turn off ALL the lights however."

She noticed she was the only voice speaking.

Then Rin's wavering voice broke the silence.

"Uhh... Kagome..."

There was a long pause before Rin finished the sentence.

"...the lights are all on."

* * *

**A/N gawrsh, It's soooooooo short. And believe me, I have HARDLY a plot in my head. -sweatdrop- ARGHHETTE. I would write a better newest chappie, but I have tons 'n tons 'n tons of homework junk. So I'll be seeing ya'll the next time I update. (Which WILL be soon...Don't desert me!) But I just HAD to have a really short chapter to mention one thing:**

**KAGOME'S BLIND! -cheers-**

**Omfg...So much HWK. But at least I updated...right? RIGHT? -violently shakes readers- RIGHT::dodges thrown soda cans: Awwww...you guys are so hard to please! **

**Ja ne neko-chans!**

**Neko-Fir. **

**(The only and belovest.) **


	11. Just to keep you fuzzy inside

**Disclaimer: **Yes, its true. I do not eat mushrooms. I don't eat Inuyasha either. He belong soley to Rumiko Takahashi for eating.

**A/N: **Lol, yes. I will update. Finally.

**The next chapter is just a short little chapter to keep you feeling fuzzy inside. And maybe a bit of fluff. But if the readers don't like it, i will remove it. The next chapter will move back on to the story.**

**also a chapter to prove that indeed, i am not dead.**

anyway,  
potato, anyone?

Free box of chocolate to anyone that doesn't rip apart me apart for not updating!

**When we left off on the last aggravating chapter:**

She noticed she was the only voice speaking.

Then Rin's wavering voice broke the silence.

"Kagome...the lights are all on."

**The new and latest aggravating chapter:**

"...Eeeeee..." A voice squeaked into the night. Pathetic, and whimpering. "...Nuuuuu..." Interrupted by a hacking cough, she continued. Yaaaaaaaa..." She finished and closed her eyes and waited.

Nothing.

And then the still figure on the bed took a deep breath, "INUUUUYAAAASHAAAAA!" She squealed into the darkness. And then let out a piercing squeal.

The figure on the ground fell over, slightly dead for a second, and then blinked, slowly registering where he was.

"INUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAA!"

He could feel a headache coming on. Inuyasha checked the clock by his feet, shaking his headful of hair and rubbing his eyes glumly. It was four am in the morning and he was damn tired.

He smirked, he'd let her scream.

"AUNNNNTIIIIIE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-----"

Shit. She was calling for backup.

Inuyasha jumped onto his feet and walked over to Kagome, who was turning beet red in the face due to lack of oxygen, and clamped a hand over her mouth.

She continued to scream into his hand, muffled, but still loud enough to blind a dead deer. He winced, and pinched her ass, to where he earned a resounding slap.

"Sorry" Inuyasha smiled and patted Kagome gently on the head. "Now what do you want?"

Kagome rasped, "Waa---"

"Okay, stop acting cute. What do you want?"

Kagome stopped and glared at him angrily. "**water.**"

Inuyasha stood up and Kagome fell back onto the bed with a thud. "You could've just said." He smirked as he poured Kagome a cup of water from the sink and brought it to her. He watched her as she carefully looked across the surface to check for poison before slowly begin sipping hesitantly.

As if answering his questions, she replied. "I wouldn't put it against you to feed me something toxic."

"_I wouldn't put it against myself either._" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

Kagome looked up at him in the dark. "I'm sorry, what's that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Kagome looked distracted as she stared at Inuyasha.

"What!" Inuyasha said worriedly.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome turned back, a bit distracted."

"No, really. What is it?"

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome began hesitantly. "Will you h-h-hold me---"

"What?"

"Oh." She slurped and drank the rest of the cup down. Then she handed the cup to Inuyasha who, in turn handed her a napkin to wipe her mouth. "T-T-Thanks." She said, weakly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha just smirked at her as she fell back asleep, watching Kagome as the few wisps of her hair drifted across her forehead and settled and drifted with the wind.

For a rare moment, Inuyasha was completely speechless as he tucked Kagome in and went to rinse te cup.

When he came back, he watched Kagome for a few more moments before resting his tired and sleepy head on the pillow beside Kagome's head.

_I'll always be here, Kagome. _

When he was sure that Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha leaned over and tucked one arm around Kagome. Giving her a light squeeze as he drifted off into oblivion.

The room was quiet as the last few wisps of moonshine fell through the crack in the open window and the happily sound of sleep filled the room;

Kagome smiled, happy with herself.

-

**A/N** A cutesy, fluffy chapter to keep you filled with happiness and golden rainbows. I'll get to the real story in the next chapter. :3

Haha, told you I wouldn't make Kagome blind.

:dodges flying tomatoes:

-Nekofir.

... or will i?


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. But I **do** own my new SPC card, and am entitled to all the savings on that thing. :ishproud:

**A/N**: chokes See, i'm back. I told ya'll i would be. So anyway, I _would_ be handing out boxes of chocolate to my wondeeeful readers who didn't manage to tear me apart but apparently Inuyasha got into my storage of chocolates and ate the whole damn thing up. Yes, he _is_ hospitalized for the next few weeks, but I managed to get him to do his 'thing' for this chapter.

Just goes to show how much power fanfiction-writers have.

**Enjoy **

* * *

**  
**

**The floorboards creaked beneath Inuyasha's feet. **Gently, as to not awaken the slumbering household, Inuyasha darted around the corners, and ducked behind a table when he thought he saw lights flashing over his head. Seeing his destination, Inuyasha crawled into a small corner, eyes focused on his target. Making use of his chance of peace, he ran. Ran and darted into the small room, flickering on the lights in a swift motion and slamming the door behind him.

The only sounds that came next were noises of liquid trickling.

"Oh shiiiit." Inuyasha moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure as he grabbed his 'joystick' in self-indulgence and relished in his moment of delectation. So much that he didn't notice the door creaking open, and the sounds of angry footsteps and the flow of water from the tap. He was at his climax of soul gratification.

So it did come as a large surprise when he finished up, and (while whistling his favourite showtunes) turned around and slammed right into a body.

He didn't have time to react before a large bathroom mirror collided with his skull. Followed by an inhumane, soul-piercing/ear-splitting/ear-stabbing scream, which followed with repetitive cries of "OSUWARI!".

And then the chaos stopped as quickly as it had begun. It was then that Inuyasha deemed it mentally/emotionally/physically stable to retreat from his defense position (which awkwardly resembled the earthquake 'crouch' position). Which was pretty stupid, because the second he moved, and the _thing_ that had been randomly attacking him a moment ago decided he was still quite 'alive', suddenly began hurling a variety of dangerous (and sharp) household objects at him.

It was all freefall into the bathroom rug at that point.

* * *

"I don't see how someone of your capabilities could do so much _damage_." Rin concluded, as she held a wet facecloth to Inuyasha's multiple injuries. 

"--- espeically to a _hanyou_." Sesshoumaru added darkly as he checked out Inuyasha's arm, which was quite disjointed. "I don't see how, even if you _are_ a miko, how you were able to conjure up so many un-bathroom objects." He looked over at Rin, who had left Inuyasha's side and was checking out the multiple shattered objects lyings facefirst on the bathroom floor. "... a _ceramic model of a porcupine?_ Oh fuck, that must've hurt._"_ Inuyasha moaned, and toppled over sideways.

"God," Inuyasha hissed (more from pain rather than anger) from his spot on the living room rug. "And I was just peeing---"

".. More like porn." Kagome added stiffly. "I thought you were.. doing stuff."

"Inuyasha takes great joy in his... business." Sesshoumaru explained, as he lifted Inuyasha up with a grunt. "Concerning the recent events, I take it he has not void his _bladder_ for the past few hours."

".. Well apparently Inuyasha had a lot to 'void'." Rin said from her spot as she kneeled over the 'crime scene'. "Apparently when Inuyasha went down, he 'voided' his bladder all over the bathroom rug, too."

Sesshoumaru coughed, "Well, in any case, it was a great help of you to help clean up with your Miko spells." He turned towards Kagome, "He'll be fine by tomorrow, but I'd appreciate it rather if you decide not to communicate with Inuyasha for today. For the sake of our delicate youkai eardrums, and physical health, of course."

Kagome nodded, _It was easier said than done._ She stood up from her chair, where she had been miserably seated for the last hour, watching Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru and Rin fussed around him.

Rin, seeing Kagome anxious expression, added. "It's okay, this happens quite a lot. We usually have Sesshoumaru's business partners over to stay, and Inuyasha usually ends up scaring the living shit out of one or two of them with his 'midnight journeys'."

"... The last one broke two of Inuyasha's bones and almost cracked his spine."

Kagome winced, "I take it they were females."

"_Females?!_" Inuyasha sputtered, ".. Demons, more like it."

"Well, maybe if you had at least closed the door and turned _on_ the lights, this wouldn't have happened!"

"But its so much more sexy to piss in the dark!"

"God Inuyasha, if you weren't so damn annoying, you'd at least have some friends!"

Rin watched the pair bicker as she sweeped up the remains of a few vases. "Seems like he's getting better already."

* * *

Inuyasha rested his tired head and against his palm, cradling it as he carressed his injuries, which were already closing up and disappearing. He smiled, looking out the window and watched the crows take off from the telephone pole flying into distant, a dark shadow against the blue sky. 

He was interrupting during his deep moment by a sudden jutting in his gut. Of course hunger comes before life-contemplating!

Inuyashed left his spot on the sofa and bounded over to the kitchen refrigerator, which had a large yellow sticky stuck onto it.

**Left with Sesshoumaru to go shopping. Yes, we will bring you some Gouda back. Take care of Kagome, she's upstairs. I told her she could use the computer. There's some cold pizza in the fridge, pop it in the microwave for two minutes. Supervise it, because I don't want the pizza in there for twenty minutes like what you did last time. Anyway, be back later and don't try to get revenge on Kagome by sabotaging her face or something like that.**

**kk, much love,**

**Rin and Fluffy.**

At the end of the note, there was a small postscript fitted in, written in Sesshoumaru's sloppy handwriting.

**P.S: Oiy punk, there's one more pack of ramen in there. Don't eat it, because then you'll see your nasty mongrel ass in the garbage can. Aiight?! And don't even think about touching the canned crab either, because that's saved for me too, not for you pudgy dog-hands. Have fun being a complete Jackass!**

Inuyasha grunted angrily, peeling off the yellow sticky and throwing it into the garbage. He didn't have to look to know it went in. Inuyasha opened the fridge, ignoring the cold pizza, and going straight for the last package of ramen that Sesshoumaru had 'hidden' between the produce. He boiled the water, and ate the ramen, relishing the spicyness.

And for good measure, he ate the canned crab too.

* * *

Kagome sat on the chair, her fists clenched angrily around the computer mouse as she clicked to sign in to her email inbox. 

**Screen name: **Mikosensei

**Password: **

She watched the spaceship circle the globe on her screen as it signed her in.

**You have seventeen new messages.**

Besides the usual ammount of spam from Kouga and Hojo, there were three messages of remote interest.

**To: Mikosensei**

**From: Sangochan.**

**"Get well, Kag."**

**Heard about your recent accidents, hope you get better soon, lovely! Miroku and I are having tons of fun, wish you were here with Inuyasha! Call me when you get the time, aiight? I have so much to tell you! **

**Love ya, babe.**

**Sango.**

Kagome smiled as she typed a quick reply, assuring Sango that yes, she was alright, and yes, she and will call her when she got time to. She added a quick tease to Sango about the amount of fun Sango was having with Miroku and signed off with a "Love ya BFF." Then she clicked send and waited for the next message to load on her screen.

**To: Mikosensei**

**From: Unknown**

**"Save yourself."**

Kagome stared at the message title with a strange feeling in her gut. Could this be from the man who attacked her a few days before? Could he be following her? Could he be looking at her _right this minute?!_

**How slow is your Internet speed? Save yourself with Vonage high-speed internet connection and make phone calls over the internet! Packages start at over $14.99! Go to www. vonage. com to start saving! 'Vonage is a leading provider of broadband telephone services with over 2 million subscriber lines. Our award-winning technology enables anyone to make and receive phone calls with a touch tone telephone almost anywhere a broadband Internet connection is available.'**

**VOip with Vonage!,**

**The Vonage team.**

.. nevermind. Kagome laughed, but stopped midlaugh when the last email appeared over the screen.

**To: Mikosensei**

**From: Korari Higurashi**

**"Having Fun?"  
**

**I heard about your recent injury from Rin, hope you get better darling! It appears the meeting is taking longer than planned, have fun with Inuyasha! Always remember the words of our father, and keep Inuyasha with you always. Hopefully I'll be back to celebrate your engagement!...**

Kagome couldn't finish reading as her eyes blurred over, and the computer screen ominiously turned black and she felt strong arms encircle her torso.

"It was bound to happen, wasn't it?"

Kagome leaned into the arm as a tear slowly began to freefall out of her eyes. She rested her head on the strong chest behind her as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." Kagome murmured as she felt a long strand of white hair fall over her face. She opened her eyes and looked into the golden orbs that were staring intently into hers.

".. Don't be."

* * *

**A/N** ahah, catching a few smidges of a plot, are you? Smart readers! Lol, so anyway. I might not update for awhile, just warning you now. Because I just read over my past chapters trying to find out where to connect this story and found my past chapters quite to be atrocious. So I'll be editting the past chapters and try to put some more 'plot'. 

But don't worry, this story ain't dead.

It's just starting. but about the first part, since my friend told me i wrote it 'like i had experienced it before' i seriously have no idea how guys go peepee, so i kinda improvised. ;3 And yes, he IS peeing **not** _'doing something else'_ like kagome thought he was doing, too.

(sick twisted people.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "VOiping with Vonage" either, kthx.

As always,

_(Reviewers, do your thangggg)_

**-Nekofir.**


End file.
